degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-26437528-20140402220307
so i didnt write this I found this by Maple Crunch on zaya fanforum,now this is less about ships and more my interest in storytelling and im always trying to figure out things before they happen , now I have stated many times that for some fucking reason Zaya is reacurring but really they have very few scenes( which i talked about when ppl asked what has he done nice for her, well very little since they barley have eps together) anyway here what this poster said and it made me think "The entire purpose of the line was that Zig wanted to go out with Maya when she asked him ("Turning you down was the hardest thing..."), but he recognized that she wasn't really in the right state of mind. The point of the "i'll wait" was him saying that, when she IS alright, they can be together. It was a scene where technically, not much is happening, but there is really so much happening. This line was made pretty irrelevant by the fact that in the very next episode, she met Miles and it was obvious that they were going to get together, and i would have been much less annoyed if they had''' just ignored that the moment in Zombie''' happened, because everything that happened after zombie pretty much made it irrelevant, but by referencing it, they are grasping at something to link these two. Without Zombie, there isn't much."(maple crunch) This is so right on , really these two havent had much scene wise and relationship is neither friends or couple or anything for the first half of season 13 , hell we dont even really see zig, where as you have miles who has been on the show for less then zig and has more moment with maya then zig did in all 2 and half season , they could have ended this zaya thing at the dance, when maya ignored zig and made that moment irrlevant , but then they had him mention what he said to her, and then it was refrenced again, and tristain refers to her as her ex, the writer are trying to link them with very little to go off of, which is so odd. regardless of the fact that yes I ship it, this is the main reason why i think zaya will happen, Not why it should happen because alot of anti zaya fan are right he not great and he causes alot of chaos in her life, matlingworth fans are 100% correct in my mind that miles is better , and partly why i ship matlingsworth is he is clearly better for her, he is a good guy. but story telling wise Im predicting it goes this direction , other wise why throw zig back in her life at all let alone as a romantic candidate for her heart. to be honest this love triangle has had me going crazy since it was zig/miles/cam..back then i said camaya end games but her and zig will happen at some point then her and cam end up back together, then cam died, then i got miles thrown at me..so my mind is like where is this going. please share any thought, disagree , agree . like is said it not about the ship im just curious story wise where this is all going, it one of the worst written love triangle that i have seen ever.